There have existed a lot of artificial hair fitting implements for fitting a wig with artificial hair planted thereon, or false hair of artificial hair bundled thereon, to a head, and methods of use thereof.
For example, as methods for fitting a wig, with artificial hair planted thereon, to the head can be mentioned a method of fitting a wig by fastening the natural hair to a stopper with a lot of teeth of a comb provided on the back of the wig, and a method of fitting a wig by applying an adhesive onto the wig or the head.
In addition, recently there has been employed a method of fitting a wig to the head by providing a slit or a protrusion on the wig, pulling the natural hair therethrough, and applying an adhesive onto an outlet of the slit or the protrusion.
Of these conventional methods of fitting a wig, those employing a stopper are excellent in that the wig can be put on and taken off easily, but since the stopper itself has some thickness, the feeling of the wig during wearing thereof is unnatural. Also, since the stopper is made of a resin or a metal and always directly touches the head skin, it is improper to wear the wig for a long time. Moreover, in the case of sleeping with a worn wig, stimulation to the head skin becomes strong and results in unbearable pain at times. Moreover, since the wig is fitted by fastening the natural hair to the teeth of a comb, the wig slips in the case of severe exercise or long-term wearing, and thereby the hair fastened to the stopper is pulled, which results in an unpleasantness being experienced by the wearer.
In the case of a method of employing an adhesive, when a wig is fitted by an adhesive, the wig scarcely slips during severe exercise. Also, even in the case of sleeping with the worn wig, no feeling of oppression is experienced by the head skin and the feeling of the wearing of the wig is advantageously natural.
However, while applying the wig, the wig easily slips, and thus, a lot of skill and a lot of time are required to apply the wig. In addition, since an adhesive is employed, a rash and eczema are liable to occur on the head skin. Also, when the wig is removed, it takes much time to remove the adhesive.
The present invention solves these problems and intends to provide a safe and sanitary artificial hair fitting implement which facilitates the wearing and fitting of a wig or false hair without slippage of the wig while applying it, has a sufficient fitting strength thereof to the head, and causes neither adhesion nor remainder of an adhesive on the head such that a rash and eczema is not realized. A method of use of the hair fitting implement is also provided.